


In Which Cas and Dean Wish Each Other Merry Christmas

by EddieFook



Series: Skirt!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Merry Christmas, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, destiel smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean decided to celebrate Christmas and an empty bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cas and Dean Wish Each Other Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> If this story were to have a soundtrack I would say "Santa Baby" you'll know when to play it.

Dean was not going to wear the beard. Everything else? Sure, fine. The boots, the baggy pants, the coat, event he freaking hat. But sorry beardsy was not going to happen. But then the little fucker left a note. A note telling him _specifically_ Cas would love to see Dean in this outfit.

_Even the beard, stop bitching about it_ was scrawled at the bottom and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. It seemed his vocabulary was brushing off on his boyfriend. He rolled his eyes and started to get dressed.

He’d woken up from his nap in their room (yes they shared a room, Dean was terrified but he was being a grownup) and found the outfit all laid out for him. He wondered as he buttoned the red jacket (not wondered, hoped beyond hell) that Cas would be in a matching outfit. In the last month and a half Cas had discovered role play and every time nearly killed Dean. Last week he’d worn a French maid’s outfit and teased Dean all over the bunker by bending over and showing off his fishnets. It was a game to see how long Dean would last before he bent his boyfriend over the nearest surface and get his aching cock behind those fishnets.

Dean lasted five minutes.

So he really hoped whatever scene Cas had planned out that it would involve a matching costume. Or maybe an elf… grumbling he slipped the beard on and moved out in the hall. They’d decorated for Christmas a few days ago, Dean found a giant tree at Walmart and Cas went crazy with lights and tinsel. He even found extra lights and strung them wherever he wanted.

Dean searched the other bedrooms, maybe Mrs. Clause wanted to welcome her husband home in a bed? Nope. He did pause at his brother’s empty room, Sam had called and said he was still pissed but he could understand why Dean did what he did. He said something else but Dean didn’t hear as Cas was busy sucking him off. In his defense Sam called after Cas was using his mouth to send Dean to heaven, and it would have been rude to stop his boyfriend, right? Right.

Dean searched the bunker until he came to the living room with the huge tree. They were the only lights and on the coffee table he saw a plate of pie and a glass of milk. Forgetting his mission and gleefully going to the plate he was about halfway through his treat when he heard shifting on the couch. He looked down and saw Cas pretending to be asleep. Dean tried not to laugh, he really did. Cas hated it when he laughed at him during a scene, but sometimes Dean couldn’t help it. Like when Cas tried to speak in a French accent, or quoting cheesy superhero lines while pretending Dean was Batman, or laying on the couch fake snoring and peeking out as if Dean couldn’t see. So he turned his laugh into a ho-ho-ho and went back to his pie.

“Santa!” Cas stage whispered. Dean thought he was going to break a rib holding in his natural laughter, Cas was the worst actor in the history of acting but he _tried_ so hard. And, of course, the dude thought he was Laurence Olivier so Dean learned to just roll with it. He was disappointed that Cas was just in pajama pants (his) and a tee-shirt (also his).

“Ho-ho-ho! And are you supposed to be up at this time of night?” Dean deepened his voice and turned to face the couch again. Cas ducked his head and bit his lip, he then looked up through his lashes at his Santa.

“Well, no, Santa I was waiting for you.”  He ever so slowly wetted his lips and rose from the couch taking Dean’s shoulders. “I wanted to give you something.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“But that’s my job,” he smirked and Cas nodded eagerly.

“I know, and you must be tired from all that work, can you stay for just a little bit…with me?” He licked his lips again, but this time it was big and let Santa know exactly what “stay a little bit with me” meant.

“Well I have the reindeer…” Cas was leading him to the couch.

“They’ll enjoy the rest too, Santa.”

“And I have a schedule…” Dean giggled a bit at the frustrated sigh that Cas covered quickly as he circled Dean and came behind to rub Santa’s shoulders.

“It won’t take long.” He breathed into Dean’s ear nipping at the flesh behind it.

“I, uh, I’m married.”

“No I’m Mrs. Clause.” Cas spun Dean around and pushed him down on the sofa. “I’m your wife.”

“Not dressed like that,” Dean yanked down the beard, “Mrs. Clause doesn’t wear her boyfriend’s pj’s Cas.”

“Mrs. Clause can wear whatever she feels like, _Santa_.” Dean narrowed his eyes, to which Cas rolled his own. “Fine, I’m not your wife, do you want to be _dirty_ Santa?” He came down and straddled Dean’s lap and grinded his hips hard, “Do you want to fuck me hard when you know you’re married?” Dirty talk was a new acquisition as well and Dean was a puddle when Cas opened his mouth. “Do you want me to ride you right here on this couch, or do you want me to bend over and rut into me like an animal?”

Dean let out a shaky breath that Cas took to mean yes.

“Good,” he adjusted the beard, “Then let me help you relax, Santa.” Before Dean could lean in for a sloppy kiss his boyfriend was gone and at the CD player. Music filled the room and Cas stood awkwardly for a moment until the singing started.

It then quickly turned into a strip tease lip synch of “Santa Baby” which made Dean’s pants uncomfortably tight, which was saying something as he was wearing red velvet pants that were two sizes too big. Cas had also decided he was a pole dancer and since there was no pole he used Dean instead.  Around the second chorus he’d taken to stroking himself lazily just to survive and by the time the song was ended Cas was fully naked, hard, and draped over Dean.

Since it was there Dean couldn’t stop himself and leaned down to suck the beads of sweat off Cas’s abdomen and then take the shaft bobbing on his lap into his mouth.  Cas made a noise of surprise, which quickly turned into a moan, which quickly turned into a grunt, which quickly turned into a noise of disapproval.

“Take it off,” he rasped when Dean sucked hard. He bobbed his head a few times and then pulled away with an obscene pop.

“What?”

“Take off the beard, it’s not pleasurable.”

“But I’m Santa, the beard is me,” Dean smirked and much to his dismay Cas pulled away.

“Take it off or Santa’s not going to _get off_.” Dean rolled his eyes and took off the beard and hat because he was getting hot, and if his boyfriend was going to continue to wear what he was wearing Dean’s temperature was going to continue to go up. Before Cas could lay down again Dean pulled his hips so that he was sitting in Dean’s lap.

“So,” he drawled out, “What do you want for Christmas?” Cas looked confused, “This is what humans do, they sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what they want for Christmas.” Dean whispered into the perfect shell of an ear he then mimicked Cas’s earlier movements and nipped at the skin. “So what would you like?” He rubbed circles into Cas’s hips with his calloused thumbs.

“This jacket off,” Cas worked the red suit open and soon Dean was topless, except for the suspenders keeping his pants up. “I think I want to kiss you here…” he leaned down and sucked Dean’s nipple, feeling it harden in his mouth. He smirked feeling this almighty hunter mewl and moan under him. He sucked hickies all over Dean’s chest and then ran his tongue up to kiss an open, panting mouth.

Cas worked to kiss Dean hard and senseless. He ran a rough hand through sandy hair and sucked on the warm tongue that was going crazy in his mouth. He rolled his body up and down the wonderfully perfect one under him and suctioned on to the wonderfully perfect lips. He wanted Dean to be so into the kiss that he had no idea what was going on around him and because of his enthusiasm he was successful.

So while Dean was blissed out and his only coherent thought was _tongue, tongue, tongue, suck, suck, kiss, kiss,_ Cas quietly prepped himself. He stayed away from his prostate (Dean had opened his mind to so much pleasure, he had no idea humans could feel this way) but he was able to get four fingers in, and when he was ready he amped up the kiss and lubed Dean up.

“There’s something else I want,” they both panted as Cas pulled at the red pants enough to free Dean’s cock. “This,” Dean made a noise of panic when Cas sank down on him but relaxed when he felt how open Cas was.

“You must be some kisser if I didn’t notice you doing that,” Dean moaned when Cas rolled his hips getting the shaft inside him to hit him perfectly.

“Mmm,” Cas wasn’t really paying attention as he rolled his hips and found his prostate with Dean’s shaft.

“I thought this was about getting me off?” Dean teased but he forgot the world as Cas moved his hips up and down. He pulled his greedy arms around Cas’s muscular body and kissed all the skin he could. Nothing was safe from his open mouth, shoulder, collarbone, neck, cheeks, lips, anything he could get near he kissed, sucked, and nipped.

Cas arched himself in Dean’s arms and steadied his hands on Dean’s shoulders. They panted and sweated the same air and half way through connected foreheads and just were content just to ride and fuck. Cas increased the pace until he was manic and Dean threw his head back to groan.

“Oh fuck Cas,” Dean could barely breathe as the sensation of Cas constricting around him, tugging on his suspenders, and the sight of his eyes blown, his mouth hanging open, and his sweaty skin was enough to bring him close to the edge.

“Oh Santa,” Cas panted, “Santa, Santa,” Dean frowned but was beyond caring when he felt his precum leaking into Cas.

“Cas I’m gonna…”

“Oh we can’t have that, Santa, I want this gift to _last_.” Cas slowed his pace and then stopped completely. Dean whined, rubbed skin, and grabbed his lover’s hips trying to get the former angel to move. “Nope, Dean, this gift can’t end now.” And if Dean was sad before…Cas pulled away completely and the feeling of emptiness on his cock made him whine. He started stroking his thigh as Cas backed away and crooked a finger on him. Dean was up like lightning and by his boyfriend’s side in an instant.

“Eager?” Dean guided Cas’s hand down to his starting-to-be-painful-so-get-me-off-before-I-dump-my-load-in-my-pants erection and Cas smiled, “Well we can’t have that.” He turned and got to his hands and knees, “Mount me like a reindeer,” he glared when Dean doubled over in laughter.

“S-sorry baby,” Dean wheezed, but one look at Cas sent him over the edge again. He forgot his erection for a moment and laughed till his sides were sore. “Let’s keep the Christmas vocab to fuck me Santa.”

Cas hooded his eyes and dropped his voice an octave, “Fuck me Santa.”

Dean barely got out a “Yes sir,” before he was slipping back inside his boyfriend. His cock sighed happily as familiar warmth surrounded it. Dean watched as Cas’s back flexed, the light sweat shining in the Christmas lights. But his greedy chest wanted to consume that back so he lay across his boyfriend and shot in and out, their grunts and groans turning animalistic which the walls eagerly ate up.

With each hit in Cas Dean felt his loneliness and sadness over losing Sam ebb away. Cas was perfect and better than Dean could have asked for, and with each snap of his hips he connected with the man surrounding him. Again every centimeter of skin in front of him was kissed and sucked and Cas moaned at the added sensations. This time it was the angel’s cock that leaked out precum which Dean eagerly swiped away and licked. He was addicted to the taste of his Cas in every way possible. He continued to thrust in and out switching from rutting in a blur to slow, hard fucking.  

“Oh Dean, Dean,” the man knew the signs of when his angel was about to come. His rim tightened and he thrashed under his chest. And as much as he wanted Cas to blow his load…this gift was supposed to last.

“Dean,” there were almost tears in Cas’s voice when Dean pulled away completely.

“Frustrating isn’t it?” Dean panted, “Turn over,” he almost laughed at how fast Cas rolled and opened his legs to invite his lover in. “I think it’s time to, ah, open this present, don’t you?” He knew Cas had no idea what he was talking about but guessed the correct answer was yes so he nodded vehemently.

Dean didn’t want to thrust in quickly because judging the amount of spunk coming from both of them he knew they’d both be done in a couple snaps of his hips. So he opted for kissing slowly. He gently opened their mouths and Cas wound his arms around Dean pulling him as close as he could. Dean tried to mirror the movement and cradle his angel but his partner got the wrong message and soon they were rolling on the floor in front of the tree, which Dean was hella fine with.

They ended with Dean on top again and he finally, finally slid back into Cas and they both sighed at the incredible feeling of completeness. Dean thrust slowly, holding himself up on his forearms with Cas gently rubbing his back and arms. Every so often they would share a heated, slow kiss and they both reveled in their building orgasms.

“I love you,” Dean whispered as they both came, he said the three words over and over as the golden ecstasy flowed through their veins connecting them completely. They froze enjoying the moment before Dean pulled out and fell onto Cas’s panting chest.

“Sorry,” he murmured as Cas made nonsense patterns on his back with light fingers.

“For what?” came a murmur back.

“For saying I love you,” the nimble fingers on his back froze.

“Why would you apologize for that?” Dean looked up to meet endless, blue eyes.

“I said it during sex, I didn’t want to say it when I was coming. I wanted to say it when I wasn’t buried in you, so you know…you would know it was real.” Cas was silent for a while.

“You mean because you said I love you while we were having sex it doesn’t matter because we were having sex?” He squinted and tilted his head and Dean kissed his nose.

“Yes,” Cas looked more confused. “I wanted to tell you not during sex so you would know it wasn’t the sex talking.”

“Ah,” they were silent for a long time, Cas back to tracing patterns and Dean quietly freaking out.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you ok that I said it?”

“I was under the impression you were going to say it again when we weren’t involved in coitus.” Dean looked up in surprise.

“You mean you want me to say it again?” Cas beamed, a very rare occurrence that seemed to happen more and more often around Dean.

“Very much so,” Dean crawled slowly up Cas’s body and kissed his boyfriend into oblivion.

“I love you Castiel.”

“I love you Dean Winchester.” They both settled beaming and warming one another.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

They did celebrate and open more “gifts” the rest of the holiday which both were happy with. Dean did get rid of the Santa pants, which Cas immediately put on to which they found out the angel had a bit of a bondage kink with the suspenders that Dean promised after the holidays they would explore more. But for now they enjoyed sex in front of the tree, the fireplace, the bed, the sofa, wherever.

Dean was in the middle of getting an astounding blow job by Cas when Sam chose that moment to arrive. Cas was too busy to pay attention to trivial things like Dean’s younger brother squawking and cursing loudly at the sight of not only his brother’s cock being swallowed by his friend, but his friend’s naked ass bobbing on the couch. And Dean was just blissed out just barely managing a:

“Merry Christmas, Sammy.”


End file.
